An angel falling
by K1a
Summary: Not every angel has wings of pure light, for some are broken and others wingless. When Tsuna is granted a second chance at life, after paying a price and with a few conditions in place, what changes and what remains the same? Will he lead the Vongola to greatness? Or to ruin? How will his story play out now that his fate is in his own hands? Story adopted from Deo Cairde
1. Chapter 1 An angel falling

**Hello to both new and old readers to this title. As it so happens I've adopted this story with the original author's Deo Cairde permission and am hoping I not only do a decent job with it, but that you enjoy it along the way as well!**

 **As this is my first story I'm publicly posting I apologize beforehand for any errors that may arise(I'm still stumbling around) and humbly thank you for any constructive criticism that comes along...I'm here to write, enjoy it and learn!**

 **As I mentioned above the original story idea is by Deo Cairde and the original characters and plot line belongs to their rightful author! The only thing I own is what I do with it from this point on! :)**

 **Warnings for a dark plot, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, suicide, and generally an angsty(is that even a word?) chapter**

 **Shall we dive into it then?**

* * *

~Angels live on Earth. ~

~They are the ones who hide from the world.~

~The ones who harm themselves.~

~Why? You ask~

~Because these angles face pain and hardships~

~Those we read about...~

~Joke and tease about...~

~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~

~Not many of them believe they're angels~

~They hate themselves~

~Once again, why?~

~Because, they could be the boy abused at home...~

~The teen girl pregnant from rape...~

~The husband who lost his family...~

~That kid abandoned by society...~

~The poor teased for their bad grades...~

~The sickly~

~ Weak~

~ Hungry~

~Homeless~

~You or me...~

~Sometimes these angels find peace and harmony~

~But other times, they send themselves back to heaven~

~For they never hear...~

~Never feel...~

~Never understand...~

~That they are truly perfect...~

~For they are angels...~

.

.

.

 _Why do angels not exist?_

Standing alone on the edge, watching the hues of the sunset in front of _Him_ come alive and paint the sky in various shades of reds, yellows, oranges, blues and purples _He_ quietly wonders how _He_ got there in the first place.

Another day had passed and looking down all _He_ does is blankly stare at the report card in _His_ pale hands. His honey-brown eyes were dull and lifeless, but that's how they've been for years. _He_ couldn't help the fact that _He_ was no-good.

 _'I got a 0 again. Typical for the useless no-good fool I am'_

These thoughts play in _His_ mind over and over again, relighting a lonely yet now familiar sadness to burn at his heart. But, never did _He_ cry. _He_ hasn't cried in 5 years, not once since that day.

 _'I am unloved; unwanted. Nobody cares. They don't even grace me with a second glance.'_

* * *

True to _His_ thoughts, everything did change 5 years ago. _His_ father, who was always out "For business", was caught in the middle of a longtime love affair with another lady. When _His_ mother found out, she had immediately filed for a divorce and had forced _His_ father to sign it, gaining complete custody over _His_ siblings and _Him_. It was soon after the divorce was finalized that things got worse...much worse and much too fast.

 _His_ grades had been steadily falling due to the hell going through _His_ life. It was bad enough _He_ had always been clumsy, but with the added failing grades, the school bullies had found their perfect target. "No-good" and "useless" were the better things _He_ was called.

Still _His_ mother and siblings had cared for _Him_ then. With them close _He_ knew _He_ would have made it through the torment. _His_ mother still woke _Him_ up in the morning with the tantalizing smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. _His_ brother Lambo, and _His_ sister I-pin still played with _Him_ every chance they could find. Those three were _His_ strength and just the mention of their names was enough to warm _His_ heart and bring a smile to _His_ pale face.

However the saddest thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies.

2 years after the divorce and the torment just worsened. Most of the friends that _He_ had turned on _Him_. The 7 he trusted with _His_ life and had believed that they cared for _Him_ , turned their backs and abandoned _Him_ when _He_ needed them the most. The number of bruises and scars on _His_ already frail body kept increasing.

 _His_ family was all he had left.

Oh how wrong that would prove to be.

It was one of _His_ normalized days. _He_ had finally escaped _His_ daily role of punch bag for _His_ bullies and entering the boundary of _His_ home believed to have been safe for the day. Noticing that _His_ sanctuary was missing it's striking loud laughter and chaos, which were the by-product of _His_ siblings daily shenanigans, and was instead replaced by unnatural silence _His_ panic grew as apprehension slowly swelled in _His_ gut.

After searching their yard and every single one of _His_ siblings hiding places _He_ finally found them hunched together on the bathroom floor patching up each others bruises and cuts as though they had been trying to hide one of their many fights.

"What happ-"

 _He_ never got to finish _His_ sentence as the second _His_ voice sounded within the room, I-pin and Lambo turned towards _Him_ with utter hate and unadulterated terror in their eyes.

"Don't come n-near us. Your no good. You're bad luck to all around you. Just go away. Stay away from us" Lambo screeched with venom coating his icy words and tears in his eyes as _His_ panic flooded _His_ veins and _His_ world slowly began to crack. It was strange for I-pin not to chide Lambo when he blames everything on _Him_ as always and together with hiding behind Lambo with her eyes downcast and lips trembling _He_ knew whatever happened was all _His_ fault.

Yet as _His_ heart broke with every poisonous word spoken, not a single tear of _His_ was shed. With _His_ eyes blank and even more lifeless, _He_ walks back out of the bathroom leaving _His_ two siblings behind. The two of the remaining three who meant the world to _Him_.

 _'This is my fault. I deserve to die. Everyone's right. I am no-good. I just bring misfortune wherever I go. I don't deserve to live. I'm just a waste of space. Everything's my fault.'_

A new scar was added covering even more of His body every passing day and with every thought.

 _He_ never understood _'Love'_ or maybe _He_ forgot what it was. _He_ hoped that people cared for _Him_ , but love? No, whatever it was; that was impossible…

A year and a half goes by after that, through which _His_ mother quickly turns into an alcoholic, drinking through their savings. She burned their house down when neither _His_ siblings or _Himself_ were there to stop her and was never convicted for it. _He_ understood that _His_ mother was a weak woman and that she was losing the strength to deal with life's troubles; yet _He_ thought _His_ mother still cared.

Which was why it had been shocking to see _His_ mother, timid and soft-spoken, yelling so loudly while standing in the middle of empty bottles of alcohol strewn all over the floor when _He_ returned home one day. The vulgar words, condemning accusations and eyes filled with nothing but hostility all directed towards _Him_ shattered what little bit of hope and sanity _He_ had left. _He_ saw her stride towards _Him_ as she had raised her hand, and _He_ could do nothing but watch as _His_ once loving, kind and sweet mother hit _Him_...repeatedly. _He_ knew _His_ mom wasn't there for _Him_ anymore.

 _"Alone! Alone! You're so ALONE!"_ She had screeched that night and many more after.

* * *

Alone? Was _He_? The word had rang in _His_ head many times. While _He_ was bullied, when _His_ friends abandoned _Him_ , when _His_ siblings betrayed _Him,_ and especially when _He_ felt that first smack on _His_ cheek from _His_ mom.

 _"Ah... I must be, I must have been born to die...hated and alone."_

A single tear escaped _His_ eye as _He_ stood alone on the edge, letting go of the report card in _His_ hand. "Why hadn't I done this earlier?" _He_ mused quietly.

"Oh well…" a final whisper.

With a soft smile on _His_ lips _He_ closes _His_ eyes and lets _Himself_ fall, knowing _He_ shall never cry...and had there been anyone to witness _His_ flight they would have seen _His_ beautiful wings majestically spread out wide before gracefully wrapping around _Him_.

 _Angels do exist...we just never know where to look._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Angels live on Earth. ~

~They are the ones who hide from the world.~

~The ones who harm themselves.~

~Why? You ask~

~Because these angles face pain and hardships~

~Those we read about...~

~Joke and tease about...~

~The pain and hardships we all help cause.~

~Not many of them believe they're angels~

~They hate themselves~

~once again, why?~

~Because, they could be the boy abused at home...~

~The teen girl pregnant from rape...~

~The husband who lost his family...~

~That kid abandoned by society...~

~The poor teased for their bad grades...~

~The sickly~

~ Weak~

~ Hungry~

~Homeless~

~You or me...~

~Sometimes these angels find peace and harmony~

~But other times, they send themselves back to heaven~

~For they never hear...~

~Never feel...~

~Never understand...~

~That they are truly perfect...~

~For they are angels...~

* * *

 **...well? On a scale of 1 - 10 how was it? I pray it wasn't bad...**  
 **Do leave a review for anything you have to say about this and do favorite and follow as I'll try to update as soon as I can until I build a regular writing/posting schedule!**

 **See you around!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Second chance

_**Hiya!**_

 _ **I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry it's a bit late; I had planned on uploading it during the first week of February, but life happened -_-**_

 _ **The original characters and plot line belong to their rightful author. The only thing I own is what I do with it from this point on!**_

* * *

 _ **~Previously~**_

 _Tsuna clumsy and no-good was forced to live in the hell we call our world. After being hurt and abandoned by his friends and family Tsuna jumps in a successful suicide attempt never finding out that he was an angel._

* * *

He didn't know what to make of what was happening to him. " _Where am I? Is this Heaven? Am I in front of the the Gates of Hell? Or somewhere in between?"_ He mused. Surrounded by nothing but absolute darkness; one pierced by a soft orange glow from above him. No, not quite above him, instead, as he soon discovered, the source of the glow was a small orange flame flickering on his forehead. Touching it didn't burn him nor exhaust it; it only added to his many questions.

Looking around didn't help, everywhere he turned he was faced with the same heavy darkness that seemed to go on forever. There was no logic nor rhyme here. He couldn't tell up from down, left from right, night from day, nor minutes from weeks. He tried to speak, but his voice was never heard. He couldn't tell if he was mute or deaf. He simply floated in the stifling darkness with nothing but his questions maintaining his sanity.

Yet, that was comparatively peaceful to what awaited him.

Around him small bubbles began to appear with bits of videos playing in them. He couldn't clearly see nor hear what was in them, and after carefully watching a few, his curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously touched a bright bubble.

As his finger brushed the surface of the bubble he was pulled into it and within seconds his surroundings were filled with colour and voices. He watched the scene unfold below him. A boy, at most five, was running and playing with a lady who may have been his mother in a backyard when a doorbell rang. Gasping the boy looks up to the lady and with barely contained excitement painted across his face he quickly runs to the front door with her close behind laughing merrily. He watches with a soft smile, as he sees her open the door and the boy launch himself into the open arms of a man standing behind it. Laughter filled the air around them as the small family hugged. They were happy. It was then that he realized it. The little boy with his honey-brown eyes and gravity-defying hair was him; this was his own memory! These were his parents!

The scene faded out of focus as he was pushed out of the memory and the bubble burst with a quiet pop. Bubbles of various sizes spread around him and he excitedly began going through them, a bubble at a time. He found one of him drawing on his father's sleeping face. Another of his first day at kindergarten. He saw when his siblings were born and of the mess they left everywhere they went. His first trip to the amusement park with his siblings and mom and how they laughed the whole day. His friends and him rocking out at karaoke and enjoying their schools sports meet even if he sucked at anything that required physical strength or endurance.

Yet slowly the bubbles began losing their vibrant colours and the scenes in them became darker. His failing grades no matter how hard he had worked for them and his guilt every time he saw the disappointment in his mom's eyes due to them. The taunts from his classmates and teachers. His parents divorce, the bullying, name calling and abuse.

It got harder to move from one bubble to the next, but he pushed on. He witnessed his friends wordlessly abandoning him with cold eyes. He saw the distance that grew between his siblings and himself, and then their fear and aversion directed at him. He saw as a part of him died every passing day and how he'd blankly stare at the blood that dripped down his arm from the cuts he caused. How more of his skin kept disappearing under bandages and clothes.

He came out of the memories crying, cold and trembling. Hugging himself he screamed and cursed his memories; his life. He felt broken, hopeless. Wondering what more could possibly have happened, he steels himself and continues onto the few remaining now gray bubbles.

He watches as his mother slowly destroys herself, drowning in alcohol to escape their shared reality. He feels the pain and betrayal afresh as she hits him. This time he cries and begs her to stop, but to no avail. The memory stays the same as the beatings got worse and his scars dug deeper.

He couldn't cry any longer as he numbly stood in front of the last bubble. This one was different, larger and more firmer than the previous he witnessed. Had it not been for the orange glow of the flame on his forehead reflecting off of the bubble's surface, he would have never realized the ominous black bubble. With empty dry eyes and a heavy sigh he touches it.

He finds himself staring at a beautiful sunset. The reds, oranges, pinks and purples mixing and fighting for dominance of the sky were mesmerizing and had it not been for the single word he caught himself say in his memory he would have continued to stare.

"Alone"

It was all he heard himself whisper, yet it was enough to shock him back to focus! Turning to look at himself he finally realizes that he was standing at the edge of a roof with a blank face and dead eyes watching the asphalt road down below.

But before he could make sense of why he'd be standing there, he saw himself lean off of the edge and fall towards the road; faster every second. Stunned, he just watched himself fall. He saw wings spread out of his back, a mix of white feathers and orange flames as he grew closer. He felt the rush of adrenaline in his veins; heard his heart pound in his ears. He felt the cold air cut through him and soon he felt the pain. He felt as his bones shattered from the impact, as his arm and knee twisted at an unnatural angle. He saw his blood pool beneath him growing as his breath slowed down. He felt the pain dull and his breath slow until his heart had beat it's last and his eyes closed never to open again.

The final memory left him cold and empty; numb. He couldn't cry, couldn't feel, couldn't voice anything. He refused to acknowledge why he jumped and he continued to simply float in the now again darkened void he was in.

He couldn't tell whether it had been hours or years after that when he felt a slight tug at his navel. He felt nothing on him when he searched with his hands, but the pull kept getting stronger until he believed he was actually being pulled backwards. He heard the air whiz past his ears drowning out the sounds of rumbling and mayhem around him. The sudden streaks of light swirling around him left him confused with a sense of vertigo and nausea.

Everything stopped just as fast as it had started and now he found himself standing in a brightly lit room in front of an oak table with four chairs on either side and one at the head of the table. He was alone in the silence for a while until slowly, one after the other, eight orange flames flickered into life over the chairs; save for the one at the right of him.

"What's going on? Where is this place?" He wondered aloud as the flames morphed into distinct human figures and then snuffed out as eight people took their place on the chairs instead; all eight pairs of eyes turned to him with various degrees of sorrow and regret evident in them.

"Who are y-?" He was silenced with a head shake of disapproval from the youngest man in the room, who sat at the head of the table, emitting a contradictory aura of dominance and comfort. Locking his eyes with one another, the young man walked over to him, before abruptly swiping a bubble to him, their background companions not making a single sound.

At the silent urge of the man standing beside him, he cautiously touched the surface of the colourful bubble. Unlike before, the bubble now expanded engulfing all of them, changing their surroundings and wrapping them with the pained screams of a young woman and hushed but frantic words of comfort.

He saw his mother, swelled belly and on a bed holding his father's hand in a death grip. Two nurses and a doctor fussed over her, checking her vitals and offering words of encouragement and comfort until the sudden cries of a baby filled the air around them and their faces broke into tired but happy smiles.

"You did it love", he heard his father say as he brushed a strand of her long hair away from her face. She was crying and laughing, all the while waiting for the nurse to bring her baby into her arms.

As the child was put into his mother's eager arms the doctor softly asks them, "What is his name?" It didn't take the couple long and with a shared look at each other they replied in a united tone, "Tsunayoshi. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

" _My name's the same. Dependable.",_ he thought to himself as he watched the remaining scene unfold. He knew this wasn't his life, for the pictures he used to go through when he was young showed his mother with short brown hair, alone in the hospital since his father couldn't make it, being halfway across the world at the time of his birth.

Turning to the man quietly watching everything beside him he asks in a faint subdued tone, _"_ Why are you showing me this? _"_

Clear focused eyes fixed on him as the man utters a single sentence, _"_ Because we're granting you a second chance at life."The man replying surprised Tsuna more than the words he said; but before Tsuna could ask anything else, he lightly taps Tsuna's forehead snuffing out the flame that was there. Slowly his eyelids grew heavier and his thoughts hazy but before he blacked out he heard the man whisper, "I wish you luck, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

 **I know, I know...it's short and while I'm sorry about that this seemed to be the point where I had to divide the chapters.**

 **If you enjoyed it, please do leave a review, favorite and follow! :)**

 **Till the next chapter I bid you adieu!**


End file.
